theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The End of Silliness? 2 (Team Robot Version)
(The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a dark rainy night. Inside, we see Sonic as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see a sleeping Pikachu is sitting next to a large glass window, alone and fidgeting. There are three almost empty sundae glasses on his table: Three pink and one green. Pikachu appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into it.) Church Tomato: You May K-K-Kiss the Bride (Archibald and Miss Achmetha Kissing Wedding) Miss Achmetha: Puppies are Cuddly, Puppies are Cute (We fade back to Pikachu, still dreaming...) Pikachu: No. No! (...then back to his nightmare...) Mr.Nezzer: There Is Silly Songs-Songs-Songs Archibald:(Opera Singing) Mr.Nezzer: They are Silly Song-Song-Song-Song-Song-Song-Song (...and back to Pikachu, who is fidgeting more vigrously.) Pikachu: Jibee! Jibee! Jibee! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Jibee! Jibee! (Sonic begins to take notice of Pikachu's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.) Pikachu: Nnnnnnn! Egg! Nnnnn! Sonic: Hey. Pikachu: Jibee! Sonic: Hey-hey, Mr. You okay? Pikachu: Jibee! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Jibee! Sonic: Mr.! Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?! (The title "Silly Sing-Along 3: The End of Silliness? 2" comes up as Sonic rushes over to see if Pikachu's okay.) (The VeggieTales Theme Song 2004 begins) (We fade back to Sonic and Pikachu. Pikachu has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) Sonic: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Pikachu: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay. Sonic: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up? (Pikachu shakes his head.) Sonic: Waffle cone? (Pikachu shakes his head again.) Sonic: Cup full of sprinkles? Pikachu: No. I don't need anything. Sonic: You, uh...wanna talk about it? (Pikachu looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.) Pikachu: Does that thing work? Sonic: Mm-hmm. Pikachu: A-1 and G-7. Sonic: Huh? Pikachu: A-1 and G-7. Press A-1 and G-7! (Sonic rushes over to the jukebox.) Pikachu: It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! Looking back at my first Silly Song, I can understand. But the one after... was when things... kind of got messed up! (Sonic presses A-1 and G-7 and on comes "Lost Puppies" & "The Water Buffalo Song". Once the song is done, Sonic laughs but stops when he sees Pikachu's stern looking face. Pikachu's not wearing his ice pack anymore.) Pikachu: What do you think that's...funny? Sonic: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. Pikachu: Yeah, but it wasn't my fault! (Pikachu flops his head onto the table.) Pikachu: They got 'em mixed-up at photo hut! And I didn't know everyone didn't have water buffaloes! Sonic: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you messed up a song. It's not the end of the world. (A mysterious man enter an ice cream parlor. The man's face is obscured by the turned up coller of his trench coat. The man sits down and places his breifcase on the counter.) Sonic: I'll be with you in a minute, folks. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. (Sonic walking over to the jukebox again.) Sonic: And-and I've got just the thing. (He presses a few buttons.) Sonic: There. That oughta do it. (He walks away from the jukebox.) Sonic: What'll it be, Mr.? (The songs that play "Anything You Can Do", "Mayor's Dream" and "The Thankfulness Song". After that, Pikachu sniffs a little.) Pikachu: Yeah. Maybe I should just try to be thankful for the time I did have with my silly songs. Bye, silly songs. Nice knowing you. (He begins singing) It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E... Sonic: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. Ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) (Singing) I Want to Dance (Speaking) O-okay, buddy! Hang on! Father's coming! (The next songs that play are "Hope's Song", "Look Olaf" and "Stuff Mart Rap".) Sonic: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-woogee-wagee-weegee... Come on! (Laughs) (Sonic stops laughing and notices that Pikachu's still not cheering up.) Pikachu: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. You think they got hurt? Sonic: Oh. Gee, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Pikachu: Yeah. They were wearing their helmets. That's good. Sonic: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but...why are you so down? You wanna tell me what's going on? SpongeBob: I'll tell you what's going on! (The mysterious man reveals himself to be SpongeBob Squarepants. Pikachu looks shocked then grumpy. SpongeBob hops over to the jukebox.) SpongeBob: Perhaps will clear things up. (SpongeBob looks grumpily at Pikachu. They both make funny faces. SpongeBob looks grumpy again and selects a song.) Pikachu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (The song SpongeBob selected is "Opera Songs With Archibald". After the song, Sonic looks at SpongeBob.) Sonic the Hedgehog: (Gasps) You don't mean...? SpongeBob: Yes! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm one to blame! Sonic: That's despicable me. No wonder Pikachu's so upset! I would feel that way too if somebody took my songs away! I'm calling the cops. (With the thought of SpongeBob getting arrested, worse, getting kicked off "Team Robot in VeggieTales" for committing this crime, SpongeBob stops Sonic.) SpongeBob: Wait! I-i-if you could just give me one chance I'll explain! (Sonic looks at SpongeBob's disappointed eyes, then looks at Pikachu crying at the table with his head down. Then softens up and decides to just give Archibald one chance to confess.) Sonic: Fine. One chance. But if you make this worse, you're going to jail. SpongeBob: It's just that... I... Well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know. (Sonic looks scornfully at him.) SpongeBob: Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these. (SpongeBob opens his briefcase. Pikachu looks on as the rain outside stops. Spongebob pulls out a pile of papers. He takes one piece of paper and reads it out loud.) SpongeBob: Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that SpongeBob Squarepants should forgive and forget Lost Puppies incident and return Silly Songs with Larry to regular Veggie programing, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake." Pikachu: Moose lake? SpongeBob: Yes. Moose lake. It's in Canada. Pikachu: (Happy) Wow. Moose lake. Spongebob: The people have spoken. I guess there's only one other thing left to say. (Faces Pikachu with guilt) Pikachu, I'm sorry I cancelled "Silly Songs with Larry". I never realized it was so important to you. And there's nothing I can do except hereby decree that Silly Songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Hops onto the counter, and the camera slowly flies up as SpongeBob gives a powerful speech.) Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, Moose Lake, that this is not the end of silliness 2! No! Quite the contrary! Silliness shall continue! (He slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) SpongeBob: But try not to be three silly. Please? Pikachu: Well, when you put it that way SpongeBob, (Smiles) okay. I forgive you. SpongeBob: Good. (Struggles to stand back up, and Sonic gives him Pikachu's ice pack) (Pikachu then hops up to SpongeBob with a paper of his own) Pikachu: And just to make sure that none of this ever happens again, (Gives SpongeBob a paper) I wrote you a bible verse. (At this point, we see a closeup of the Bible Verse, with Pikachu reading it as SpongeBob looks at it from his perspective.) Pikachu: "He who steals must steal no longer; but rather he must labor, performing with his own hands what is good, so that he will have something to share with one who has need. - Ephesians 4:28". SpongeBob: Why, thank you, Pikachu. I will treasure this. But, isn't there something else you'd like to share? Pikachu: As a matter of fact, there is. (Shows a CD and hops up to the jukebox) I've been wanting to play this for the next show... but I think now's the time. (Pikachu puts the disc in. An arm of the jukebox places a disc in the player and "The Punch Vegetables of the Alps" plays.) Category:Transcripts